Once Again and Forever More
by SolsticeSun
Summary: Regina releases an amnesia Belle into Storybrooke to goad Gold. Relieved to know Belle's alive, Gold is content to watch her from afar, but she seems to always find her way to him even when he desperately doesn't want her to.


The summary is a little off, but it's the best I can come up with. If anyone can think of a better one, please feel free to suggest one ^^.

* * *

The curse- the carefully planned, all powerful curse- was coming undone at its seams. For almost thirty years, the citizens of Storybrooke lived their lives like the clock tower, unchanged and unable to move forward or back in time.

Blissfully ignorant of their past, they were content with their lives or rather they tolerated their existence with a sense of resignation. Deep down in their souls, they knew something was missing that made them whole, but after years of mindlessly living in limbo, they no longer questioned the nagging emptiness tugging at their hearts. The void, the dark pit of misery became a part of who they were and they learned to live with it. Life in Storybrooke went on.

Now, as magic seemed to be seeping back into the grey, dreary town, there was so much happiness in the little place, in all of the citizens cheery, grinning faces, it made Regina want to gag.

Everyone was finding their cliché happily ever after, their true love. Snow White with her Charming Prince, Abigail reunited at last with her Sir Frederick, and even that simpering Nova and oaf of a dwarf were making googley eyes at each other.

With her curse being broken slowly but surely, Regina took comfort in the fact that no one seemed to have gained back their memories. Sure, they took back their happy endings, finding their true love by some sick design of Fate, but everyone-every single last one of them- was oblivious as to why they were attracted to one another after only a glance.

Thank the heavens for small favors, Regina thought, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the curse broke completely. Each day, she could feel the pull of magic grow stronger in a world supposedly deprived of it. She would rather _die_ than sit back and watch everyone achieve their happiness without doing anything about it.

"Tell me why the hell the curse is breaking, Gold." The bell to the pawnshop whipped precariously back and forth as Regina slammed the door open. She marched right up to Gold, slapping her hand down hard on the counter. "I know you know what's happening. Tell me what's going on."

Gold almost childishly rolled his eyes at her. It was obvious he knew. He was the creator of the curse after all. Nevertheless, Gold took his time answering just to spite her. He quite enjoyed the way the Queen simmered with barely concealed annoyance. Oh, how she loathed coming to him. From the way she pursed her blood red lips to the anger that burned in her eyes, he could see how difficult it was for her to swallow her pride and ask him her question. It only proved the point that _he_ was the one with the power in this town they were trapped in. Not her.

He dusted imaginary dust off his shoulders before finally- at last- offering the Queen his full attention. He gave her his business smile, knowing just how much she hated it. Although the feeling was mutual on most occasions, Gold couldn't help but like the way the Queen was right now.

Desperate.

He always did have a thing for tragedy and desperate souls offered the most bittersweet tales of all. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Would you like some tea? Biscuits perhaps?"

"Cup the crap, Rumpel. I'm not here to chat," Regina snarled, her hand crumpling his documents beneath her hand, almost wishing it as his heart that she was grounding into dust.

Amused more than alarmed by her display of anger, he raised a silent eyebrow at her, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "No need to turn vicious now, dearie. I'm quite sure destroying my list of inventories isn't going to solve your little problem."

So thick was the silence that fell between them, it was as if time itself waited with bated breath. The air crackled with unseen magic; the tension building, building until they could almost taste the sour, sickly flavor of power on their tongues.

Regina leans forward until all that separated them was a hairsbreadth of distance. "Why is the curse breaking, Rumpelstiltskin?" she whispered, her words ghosting over his skin as hot, moist air.

Never one to back down from Regina's challenges, Gold pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear. "Is it not obvious, Your Majesty? As clever and devious as you are, I thought you would've figured it out by now."

A glass cup to his right shattered. "If I knew," she replied softly, laying a gentle hand atop of his, "I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Her smile so sweet and benevolent, it could belong to an angel, but behind her little charade, he could see a warning and a threat in her eyes.

How arrogant of her to think she could intimidate him, but if there was one thing he admired about the Queen, it would be her sheer determination and persistence. Her love for her stable boy carried her through loneliness and sacrifice while her hatred for the young Snow fueled the murders and lies. He understood her all too well, can see just how much alike they were in circumstance. It didn't surprise him that he was the one that created the curse and she was the one that casted it. Plucking her perfectly manicured hand off his, he said with relish two words, "Miss Swan."

Her sharp intake of breath was like music to his ears. He openly laughed as the Evil Queen turned to leave, outrage and fury written clearly on her fair face. "Your Majesty, before you leave, one last word of advice?"

"What. Is. _It! _?" With her hand on the doorknob, Regina whipped around to glare at the old, decrepit pawn owner, biting off her every word.

Although he couldn't read minds, it was easy to read what was rambling in the Queen's pretty, little head. Real and genuine, he smiled again. "The curse is too far gone now. Even if you…get _rid_ of Miss Swan, the curse will still continue to break, with or without her."

Reigning in her temper, Regina's jaw tightened. "Then what do I do? The curse, I can stop it from breaking, correct? There is a way."

"Yes, there is." Gold smirked, his eyes gleaming with secrets and knowledge.

"Then-", she began, a tinge of hope in her voice.

Gold help up his hand to silence her. "Ah, for that information there is a price."

"A price? You want to make another deal with me?"

He inclines his head slightly. "As I told you before, a deal can only be made when there is something both party wants." He regarded the Queen with something akin to pity or humor. "Unfortunately, you have nothing that I want. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some _important_ business to attend to."

Wordlessly, Regina watched Gold shuffle into the shop's backroom. All alone, she stood by the door, her hand still gripping the handle. With a scoff and what remained of her dignity, she left. She didn't slam the door like she did when she entered, but closed it with unusual politeness.

Not a word passed her lips as she walked to her sleek, black car. Seated inside, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Ever since she felt the curse breaking- no, ever since Emma Swan appeared in town, a smile rarely visited her. Now? It was all she could do to contain her glee as the person on the other side picked up their phone. "Dr. Whale? I have a favor to ask of you. Listen carefully and do everything _exactly_ as I tell you. "

Oh, like it or not, Gold was going to make a deal with her.

But before that, she's going to give him a long overdue present...

With some alterations of course.

* * *

The ringing of the old time phone was an insistent, irritating thing. Emma knew she was supposed to pick it up, but she was on break. Five minutes. That's all she was asking. Five minutes to finish her sandwich before she was hauled to find another dog or help a grandma find her keys.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when the ringing stopped. She was about to take a bite out of the scrumptious sandwich, the tip of her tongue grazing the crust, when the telephone ring started all over again. "Oh for the love of-" She threw down her lunch and snatched the phone off its receiver. "Sheriff's Office. This better be an emergency."

"Sheriff Swan?" A woman's calm and collected voice spoke through the phone. "This is the hospital calling. I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time-"

"Yeah, ya did." Emma took a bite out of her sandwich, determined to at least taste the damn thing.

"-but we just admitted an unknown woman into the hospital. I'm unsure of the details, but it seems she was found unconscious in the middle of the woods. Can you come down here as soon as possible?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

She placed the phone back on its receiver, shaking her head. As much as she dreaded it, she was the Sheriff and duty called. She grabbed her jacket and keys, mentally preparing herself for what she'd find when she got to the hospital. Cases that involved hospitals tended to be complicated.

But this was Storybrooke.

Everything tended to be complicated _and_ weird.

She was not looking forward to this.

* * *

A/N:

Hello~. I tend to have long author notes, but please bear with me.

This was meant to be a fluff fic. I don't intend to make this into an epic, adventure filled story. I'm afraid I haven't had my hand in that type of genre before. I honestly just wanted to write a short, one chapter story about Belle remembering the past, but instead of instantly forgiving Rumpelstiltskin and falling into his arms, I wanted a Belle where she forgives him but not his actions. So she makes him court her, ask her out on dates, etc. Fluff and teasing ensues yaddi yaddia yadda, everyone has a happy ending, yay~

However, the more I tried to carefully plan out the story-flesh it out- the more details and other background story popped out-how did Belle get out, Gold's reaction at seeing her alive, Regina's evil plotting, etc…

I don't plan to write any other Rumbelle fic…so I'm trying to mash all my ideas into this one. If it gets convoluted along the way, well at least you'll know why (QwQ). Where this story will end up or how long it'll be, even I don't know, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride nonetheless.

And sorry the slow start. I'm afraid it won't pick up until Henry finds out who Belle is which I'm guessing is ch 6. Yes, Henry, not Gold :| . Gold and Bells reunion is less of a bang but more of a whimper. It'll be ch 3.


End file.
